The Groom's Best Man
by MF85
Summary: AU A/H. Bella is a successful writer for New York Times. She has come down back to her hometown Forks for 2 weeks as She is Maid of Honour for Alice her best friends Wedding.
1. Welcome Home Bella

"I can't believe that tonight is my Hen Party, Bella have I told you how greatful I am that you flew back to be my Maid of Honour?"

Alice Brandon my best friend since practically birth was bouncing up and down excitedly in the cab ride from the airport. Little Miss Bubble of Energy I liked to call her - without her knowing ofcourse-

"Yes you have Alice, but I must admit that I am really looking forward to meeting the Groom, I can't believe you are marrying someone without the Swan seal of Approval, shame on you Alice"

"trust me Bella when you meet Jasper you will know why the seal of approval was not required, did you get my email?"

"yes and yes I deleted it"

"oh come on Bella you are 25 Years Old"

"that may be the case, but I am happy with my life and I don't need you sending through resumes of future boyfiends for me, the right guy will come when he is ready"

"not if you don't put put he won't" she mumbled

"hey, that is so not fair" I argued back as she giggled

"Okay I was messing with you, but speaking of guys I can't wait for you to meet the Best Man, Edward is so - god Jasper is lucky I saw him first-"

"Alice, please no setting up. I have come for the next 2 weeks to help until your gorgous day, focus on you and let me have fun tonight, please!"

"fine, it will be all about me, but can I just add that you are so getting laid tonight"

"Alice!"

*****

"Dad!! I'm home" I yelled as I walked into my father's home and placing my suitcases by the door.

It had been 3 years since the last time I was in Forks, to say I missed Forks would be half a lie. Besides Charlie or also known as Dad there was nothing keeping me here to help me make it as a writer. The job oppurtunity came up for the a spot in the New York Times covering Literature and the Arts and well it was definently easy not to say no.

The worst part was having to leave Charlie, I was greatful that work was able to allow me to take 2 weeks off to come down for the wedding, otherwise I would have begged for Alice to get married in New York or better yet screen it live over the net.

"Charlie??" I called out and I went through the house.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my big city girl" Charlie said as he walked over to me and pulled me in and gave me a hug. I will admit I was a little but shocked as this was something that Charlie didn't do...ever.

"hey dad, I'm still the little city girl" I argued as he moved away

"something is different about you, did you cut your hair?"

"about 10 times in the last 3 years, what do you think"

"very nice...well let me show you up to your room, haven't touched a thing ince you were here last" he explained as he grabbed my bag and moved us up the stairs and into my old bedroom.

"wow...you were telling the truth"

"just didn't have the heart to move anything Bella, I'm glad you are in town even if it is for 2 weeks"

"me too Charlie" I responded and reached over and hugged him

"well...you better get a little sleep, I hear you have a big night ahead"

"yeah, I definently do" I answered as I sat down on the bed and laid back

"I'll wake you in a few hours"

"thanks dad"

"not a problem" he said and went to close the door

"Dad"

"yeah?"

"I missed you"

"ditto kid" he replied and closed the door


	2. 1, 2, 3 SHOT!

"Okay on Shot, 1, 2, 3 SHOT!" Alice yelled as we all downed another shot

"keep them coming Mr. Barman!" I yelled as I handed him more money to get the next round of shots ready "and this time make us some Wet Pussy Shots"

"Wooooooooooooooooo Hooooooooo" All of us girls yelled

"Bella have I told you how much I love that you are back?" Alice asked and launched herself at me

"in the last hour?" I asked as she giggled

"so Bella any cute guy back home" Rosalie asked "I mean there must be, you are like Forks' very own Carrie Bradshaw"

"oh I love that show" Angela piped up "Mr Barman, a round of Cosmopolitans please!"

"Well Bella...have you got your very own Mr Big?"

"no....but me and the chinese delivery guy have a very good relationship, do you know instead of one fortune cookie I get two" I answered matter of factly causing all the girls except for Rose to giggle she just rolled her eyes

"you have got to be kidding me, Bella you live in New York, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Rose...ssshhhhh"

"well?" Rose asked me again

"life isn't about sex, I am proving right now that you can have a fun night without it leading to sex"

"that long huh?" Angela asked

"Angela!" me and Alice yelled back at her shocked

"sorry, I mean but Rose is right. If you aren't having sex in New York City on a weekly bases then Samantha Jones was a lie for all those years"

"I hear you!" Rose yelled as we all grabbed our shots and downed them

"well, I hate to break it to you girls, but my life is not all about sex, I mean hey I can get a guy like that!' I then tried to snap my finger but failed miserably.

"oh really?"

A waitress then came to our table with a tray of cosmopolitans and placed them down, she then placed another drink infront of me

"oh! I didn't order 2 drinks, just the cosmos"

"that is from the guy at the bar" she winked and walked off as us 4 girls turned and looked at the bar to see a vey goodlooking guy raising his beer at me and then turning around

"hey isn't that-" Angela started as Rose cut her off

"that is Bella's new date for the evening"

"Wha- oh! Yes Bella, maybe its time for our Little New Yorker to get a little bit of home town action" Alice offered as I looked back over to the bar and saw that same guy looking back over smiling.

Well he did look cute.

"I don't-"

"NO!" Rose yelled "it is excuses like that that don't get you laid, now go over there and get to know the guy for 5 minutes and let him show you a good time"

"I am not ditching you girls for a guy. Alice it's you Hen's Party!"

"make it my wedding present, I would like a relaxed Bella at my wedding, one that has had sex"

"Alice!"

"stop talking to us and go and thank that hot guy for the drink, come on Bella live a little. It's only one night" Angela offered

"fine...but if I do end up having sex with him and it is the worst ever, I will kill you all" I answered giving up as I stood up and walked off

"wooo hhhhooooo go Bella!!" they all yelled as I shook my head and made my way toward the bar

"you can do this" i repeated over and over in my head as I approaced him

"Hi" I yelled over the music

"Hey there, I'm Edward" he spoke offering me his hand as I placed my hand in his and felt a jot pass through me

"wow" I mumbled

"unusual name, I like it"

I looked at him strangely

"I guess I am not that funny, am I?"

"sorry, Bella, my name is Bella" I aswered finally figuring out what he meant "was a little lost for a minute there"

"that's okay"

"thankyou for the drink by the way"

"Bella would you like to get out of here" he asked me

"yes please" I answered as he led me out of the bar.

Meanwhile....

"Rose what are you thinking!" Alice yelled as they watched me and Edward walk out of the bar

"what?" she asked looking all innocent

"you just pushed my Maid of Honour to have sex with my future husbands Best Man"

"Oh...was that Edward?"

"Rose, please don't play the stupid card on me!"

"look, Bella needs to have a little fun, so she will kill us when she realises who he is...so what, I think she will be thanking us"

Outside the bar...

"So, I know this next question may seem a little obvious. But how come I haven't seen you in Forks before, I mean I have been here for 2 years and not once have bumped into you" He questioned as we walked down the path

"I am a local who currently lies in another town, just visting" I answered "now can I ask you an obvious question"

"sure"

"why on earth did you move to a small town like Forks?" I asked as he laughed. God his laugh was even hot.

"I got transferred here, I am Forks' local Pediatrician"

"helping the kids huh?"

"yeah, have a little bit of a soft spot for them" he said smiling as it suddenly became quiet

"Okay, so I can going to be completely blunt with you" I stopped walking as he turned and looked at me curiously

"go for it, be all kinds of blunt" he answered

"now, i think it is a little obvious that I am a little drunk so I am just going to go out and say it and hopefully not seem like a crazy lunatic. Because that is not me, I am not that lunatic, I am well respected for what I do-" I was then cut off by a pair of lips on mine as Edward starting kissing me.

I let out a small moan and open my mouth as his tounge asked for entrance. Like I was going to deny that seriously.

What turned out as a soft kiss became desperate as my back made contact with a building as he slowly moved back a little both of us trying to control our breathing.

"You are so hot" I said out of know where as he gave me a crooked smile "I, I mean- shit"

"it's okay, your hot too"

"I am?" I asked feeliing my cheeks get a little warm

"definently, and you blushing makes you even hotter"

"okay, well this is going to seem a little more forward but here it goes, Dr?"

"yes Bella"

"I would like for you to take me to your place, now, please"

"Only cos you said please"

"Only cos I said please" I aggreed as he kissed me slowly

"let's get of here"


	3. Next Morning

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings, sitting up in the strange bed I looked around the room and then to the back of the person next to me.

_What on earth happened last night?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and slowly moved out of the bed careful not to wake the man next to me.

_What is his name, Edmund? No. Edward! That's it!. _I crept around the room retrieving all my items and walking in the bathroom to get changed.

_hmmm, medice cabinet. No do not look in there! Well it's not like you will see him again. Be serious Bella!_

I then heard a knock on the door as I put my bra on. _Crap._

"Bella, do you mind if I come in, just need to grab something"

"uhh, sure" I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around myself and opened the door. I didn't even get a chance to blink before I was pushed against the door and soon found myself in a liplock with Edward.

After a few minutes he slowly moved away. "Sorry, for some reason I sdidn't like you gone when I got up, I wanted to atleast get a kiss before you up and leave"

"I wasn't going to just leave" I stated as he raised his eyebrows at me with a please be serious look on his face, "Okay, so maybe I was. Is it a crime?"

"Yeah it sort of is. I mean, atleast a number would be great. You did say you will be in town for a few weeks, I thought maybe I could you know give you a call before you leave. Take you out to dinner"

"At one of Forks finer establishments?"

"Or I could cook for you?" he offered.

"you cook?"

"you sound surprised"

"no, not surprised. It's just in New York, you meet a guy and well they rely on take out menus more"

"well, I'm not a New York guy. Sorry to disapoint" he said and went to brush his teeth.

"hey, I'm sorry. Just not use to the flattery" I said looking at anywhere but him "look, I have somewhere to be. Last night was great. Thankyou"

I then turned to leave as he pulled me back "you know Bella you really are something" he whispered in m ear and slowly kissed my neck as his phone started to ring

"you should get that"

"no, let the machine get it"

"Hey you have reached Edward, you know what to do" BEEP

"Edward Cullen you have some explaining to do!"

I know that voice I thought to myself as Edward froze on my shoulder

"how dare you buy my Maid of Honour a drink out of all the women in Forks you had to go for Bella, I mean not that you are a bad person, but just so you know I have killed Rose for this and I swear if Jasper didn't need you for his Best Man, I would seriously be ripping your balls off right now...Call me back it's Alice" The message finished and was followed by a dial tone as I moved away from Edward and turned around.

"Okay, so I can explain" Edward started

"Explain, you can explain how you missed a little detail of knowing who I was with last night when you bought me a drink and basically dragged me back to your place for sex?"

"hey, it was your idea to leave!"

"I was drunk"

"well-"

"well what? god this is unbelivable, and so embarassing, I can not believe Rose and Alice and Angela did this to me...I'm going to be sick"

"Bella-"

"look, this was suppose to be a one time thing, sex and me leaving, but now that I have found out that we are going to be- I have to leave"

"wait Bella, just sit down so we can talk about this"

"you lied to me!" I yelled to him

"So what if I saw you with Alice and the girls, Big Deal that I was attracted to you. It wasn't like Maid of Honour was glued on your forehead!!"

"I was wearing this!" I yelled shoving the Maid of Honour Ribbon at him "you know it is a real pity that Angela and Rose are not single, you could of fucked them too"

"it's not like that Bella, I know you felt what I felt last night"

"it was the alcahol and also it has been awhile since I have had sex, now if you would please excuse me I would like to leave I have to go and help my best friend with her wedding" I then turned and walked out of the apartment slamming the door.


	4. Can't Get Her Out Of My Head

EPOV

"I was waiting for you to come over sometime this morning" Jasper said opening the door with a smirk "my future bride wants to kill you"

"don't remind me, so does her maid of honor" I mumbled as I walked through the door

"oh pumpkin, guess who is here!" Jasper yelled as I hit him on the arm "oww!"

"you deserve it you ass"

"hey, I didn't sleep with Bella" Jasper said defensively as Alice walked into the room with her arms crossed.

"why if it isn't our resident playboy"

"Listen Alice I can explain"

"oh really? You are going to explain to me how you happened to be at the same bar on the same night as my hen's night?"

"Well yeah"

"and you are also going to explain to me the nerve you had buying my poor innocent Bella a drink-"

"I wouldn't call her innocent-"

"don't talk, I am talking you are not aloud to talk!" Alice yelled poking her finger into my chest and corering me into the wall.

"hey, watched it with the acrylic nail" I yelled "you could kill someone with that you know!"

"why Edward?"

"she was hot and seemed nice" I started "you knew who I was why didn't you stop her or warn her?"

"it was Rosalie and I was too drunk to even function- anyway that is beside the point, Bella was this close to going back to NYC this morning, she is so emmbarassed"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, can I just say that I broke records last night"

"Jasper get him away from me before I kill him"

"sure thing sweetie, Edward let's play a little Halo on the old XBOX. Sweetie here is my Credit , Card go crazy!" Jasper said handing Alice his Credit Card and then pushing me into the next room

"I hate you Cullen" she yelled and left the apartment

"love you too Alice" I yelled back "seriously, I wasn't the only one having sex last night Bella was more then a willing party to participate and get herself involved. So would you by chance have her number?"

"yes I do, and there is no chance you are getting it from me, I would like to be married this weekend"

"I am not going to call her for sex, I just want to call and apologise for not being honest and maybe take her out for dinner or to a movie. I know it's only been a few hours but I can't stop thinking about her"

"look, I haven't met Bella yet, but maybe it's not a good idea to get involved. I mean she is only in town for less then 2 weeks and her life is in NYC"

"maybe she is worth moving to NYC"

"Okay, where is my best friend Edward? You have never ever been like this about a girl. Why would you move for a girl you have only know for less then 24 hours? I mean I know there is good sex but she can't be that good"

"dude, she is and I would rate her as the best that I have had. And I have had a lot"

"look, yes you are telling me you like her. But I don't want you doing what you do to those other girls. If you want her like you say you do you need to get my future wife to let you go for it. I am not getting involved"

"fine"

"but, I do know one thing, since this has nothing to do with me...Alice does need a few last minute things done for this wedding"

"oh man, I don't want to have to do-"

"you are not hearing me Cullen, Alice needs help with wedding stuff"

"Oh!! Bella will be there"

"yes, but you didn't hear it from me"

"Jasper I could kiss you" I said hugging him and then taking my phone out and dialing Alice's number.

"Please don't even thinnk that!" he mumbled as I waiting for Alice to answer

"Alice it is your favourite person, yes it's the asshole...listen I want to make it up to you for the trouble I caused. See I have the next few days off and I was thinking maybe I help you out with all the wedding stuff" I offered "really...well I can come by this afternoon? ...great I will see you then and once again I am sorry, yes I give you permission to cut my balls off too...okay....bye"

I then closed my phone "and that is how it is done!"

"Good Luck"

"I don't need luck, now if you excuse me...I have to go help pick up some flowers"


End file.
